


Let's be Gay Together

by darcydix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(pretty much what the title is) After pestering Levi to start dating, He takes his friend Erwin's advice when he meets Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Bring Pizza

Levi took in a long breath, trying to keep his eyes open. He worked late last night at the bar, but he was lucky enough to have his school work done already. Having the night off tonight meant he could relax and clean up his apartment. His finger twitched toward his pocket, wondering if he should text Erwin to see if he wanted to come over. Levi’s friends constantly bugged him to hang out, but he was busy. Levi sighed, taking out his phone and shot Erwin a message.

**I get out of class in a couple of minutes. Wanna come over later? -Levi.**

Setting his phone next to his laptop, Levi copied the last set of notes before class was dismissed. As he was putting his stuff away, his phone vibrated.

**I’ll bring pizza. -Erwin.**

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Levi had an hour before Erwin deemed it was ‘Later’. He packed the rest of his things away and headed outside to the parking lot. He carefully set his bag into the passenger seat of his car before taking off toward his flat.

“You need more stuff,” Hanji said. “You’re flat is so bare.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, “Who even invited you? I texted Erwin, not you.”

Hanji looked at Erwin who was biting into his slice of pizza, “Erwin invited me. Said you could use more than one more body.”

“I already regretting texting you, Erwin.”

He laughed, “I am right though. You never hang out with us anymore.”

Rolling his eyes, Levi stood to make himself a cup of tea, “Excuse me for being busy. I do have a job and I’m a full time student. It doesn’t make for much free time.”

“When’s the last time you went out?” Hanji asks with her mouth full.

“What are you talking about?” Levi pours himself a cup, “I went out to the bar with you guys last week.”

“I think she means when’s the last time you got laid.”

Hanji nodded toward Erwin, “What he said.”

“Alright,” Levi snatched their plates off the coffee table, “I think you guys need to leave.”

“Levi,” Hanji whined, “Maybe you would be such an ass if you got some ass.”

“Out!” He almost shouts, pushing both Hanji and Erwin toward the door.

“Think on it Levi,” Erwin shot just before Levi slammed the door.

Making sure to lock the door, Levi turns to the mess in his living area. He grabs the trash can from the kitchen before moving to the coffee table and shoving all the garbage inside. They were right, and that’s what made him so angry. He’s been too busy to have a love life and it was starting to stress himself out. Ravioli, his striped cat crawled out from under his bed, meowing at him. She never did like any of his company. Levi let himself drop on his couch, the cat jumping up in his lap.

He scratched the back of her head, “Maybe I should make time to see people.”

She meowed at him and he looked down at her. Smiling, Levi kissed the top of her head before moving her to the side and standing up. Switching into some pajama pants, Levi crawled into his bed, soon accompanied by Ravioli. She curled up against his back and it took some time of listening to her purr for Levi to fall asleep.

**  
**  


Before one of Levi’s class started, He found himself wondering around the school’s campus. He had about half an hour to kill, so he decided it wouldn’t hurt to go to the library. He set up his laptop at a table in the back, the only one that didn’t have anyone at it. He was so engrossed with his work that he almost didn’t notice someone sat down across from him. Levi glanced up and a boy with big green eyes smiled at him.

“I hope you don’t mind,” He began taking out a pencil, “This was the only bare table. I need a little room.”

Levi shrugged and went back to his work, occasionally looking back up to see what the other boy was doing. He had a long rolled up paper sprawled out and was drawing. He looked up to see Levi staring at him.

“I’m Eren by the way,” he smiled, “I’m working on a project.”

“I can see that,” He mentally slapped himself. “I’m Levi.”

Last night’s conversations popped into his head and he closed his laptop to look at what Eren was doing. “What are you working on, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s for one of my classes. I have to draw a blueprint for a house.”

“I’m guessing your major is Architecture?”

Eren nodded, continuing to draw his straight lines. “What’s your major?”

“Business. Something broad enough because I’m not sure what it is I want to do yet.”

“That’s smart.”

Levi shrugged, leaning forward, “I just wish I knew what it was I wanted to do.”

Eren looked up, “What are you into?”

Levi smiled and cocked his head to the side, “A lot of different things I suppose.”

Smiling, Eren shook his head, “That’s not what I meant. What are you passionate about?”

Levi shrugged, “My job I guess.”

“Where do you work?”

“I’m a bartender and Wall Rose.”

Eren perked up, “Really? Do you work tonight? I’m going there with a couple of friends.”

Levi nodded. “My shift starts after my last class.”

Suddenly Levi looked at his watch and cursed. He had five minutes before his class started and he had to make it across campus. “Well Eren, it was a pleasure to meet you. Good luck on your project. I suppose I’ll see you tonight.”

Eren smiled and waved goodbye as Levi shoved all his belongings into his bag. He practically sprinted out of the library and across campus. He was late to class, but he slid into the back silently, trying to catch up. Levi rolled his eyes, thinking about how he was late because of some kid. But then he smiled because he was see that same kid tonight. Levi silently looked forward to work, willing the minutes to go by faster.

 


	2. For Being a Great Server

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren comes over. Levi wasn't prepared. Mini Sex Scene.

Levi kept an eye out for Eren most of the night. With is being friday, things were busy. So far he hadn’t seen Eren and Levi mentally slapped himself for getting his hopes up.

“Can I get two - Oh hey!”

Levi looked up to see Eren on the other side of the counter. He was smiling and Levi found himself smiling also.

“Almost thought you weren’t going to show up.”

Eren nodded toward a group at one of the tall tables, “Jean takes forever to get ready.”

Levi recognized Armin from his english class, so he assumed the taller guy was Jean. He also saw the girl watching Eren like a hawk. He squinted his eyes.

“So what can I get you?”

“Uh two beers I know for sure. Not sure what Mikasa’s drinking tonight.”

“Girlfriend?” Levi asked as he went to pour the beers.

“No!” Eren laughed, “That’s my sister.”

Levi had to hold in the relieved sigh.

He handed the beers over to Eren and shook his head when Eren went to go pay for them, “First round’s on me.”

“Thanks!” Eren smiled then stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before his cheeks turned red. He quickly turned on his heels and rushed over to his friends.

Levi smiled for a bit before another customer bugged him. Even though there were other bartenders, Eren seemed to wait until Levi wasn’t busy to order drinks. After each drink, Eren became more bold.

“So do you live with your parents or..?”

Levi chuckled, “I actually live in the flat above the bar. The owner rents it out to me.”

“Doesn’t the bar noise bother you?”

He shook his head, “The apartment is sound proof.”

“Must be nice when you have sex.”

His words seemed to register in his head and he muttered out a sorry before shuffling away. Levi wanted to laugh out loud. The next time he came over he seemed to have sobered up. He handed over a couple of bills to Levi.

“For being a great server.”

Levi wasn’t able to say anything before Eren put his head down and rushed over to his friends who were walking out. Levi shoved it in his pocket while he went to help the next customer.

When Levi finally got off work, he headed up to his apartment for a much needed shower. As soon as he locked his front door, he took out the tip Eren had gave him. Between two five dollar bills was a napkin with Eren’s scribbled number on it. Levi laughed, setting it on his bedside table before heading to his bathroom. After his shower and putting on his pajama pants, Levi sat up in bed with his laptop. Ravioli was curled up next to him. He took out his phone and typed in Eren’s number.

**It’s Levi. Did you get home -Levi**

It wasn’t even five minutes later before Eren texted him back.

**Yeah sorry abt erlier -Eren**

**Dont worry about it. But to answer it, yes having a soundproof apartment is nice. -Levi**

**lol. I hve wrk in the mrning. Ill text ya ltr -Eren**

**Goodnight Eren -Levi**

**Nght Levi -Eren**

After working on his school work, Levi was able to sleep with a smile on his face.

Being saturday, Levi was lucky he didn't have to work. The bar was usually busy, but the owner had hired an extra set of hands. Levi checked to see if he had anything due that wasn’t done already and when he was done with his breakfast he set out on cleaning his flat. Levi felt like a high schooler, but he kept his phone volume on high and in his pocket while he did so. When the phone went off, he scrambled to check it. His face fell in disappointment when he saw it was from Erwin.

**Open your door -Erwin**

Levi groaned, but went to his door anyway to unlock it. “What do you want?”

Erwin moved around him, heading to sit on the sofa, “I went to the bar last night to see you.”

“Okay?” Levi shut the door and went back to wiping down the kitchen counters. “It was busy, I didn’t see you.”

“Probably because you’re attention was focused on that kid.Who was he?””

Levi stopped cleaning and turned to face his friend, “Seriously Erwin? Does it matter? The other night you and Hanji were hell bent on me getting laid.”

Erwin glared at him, “That wasn’t what I meant and you know it.”

Levi sighed and went back to his cleaning. But now he was scrubbing at an already clean spot. “His name is Eren. We go to the same college.”

“And?”

“He’s majoring in Architecture. That’s about all I know about him.”

Erwin rolled his eyes, “You aren’t making this easy on me Levi. Hanji is going to drill me with questions when we go to dinner tonight.”

“You told her.”

“Well I told her that all night you couldn’t take your eyes off him,” He shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

“I was not,” Levi was about to argue with him when his phone went off. He couldn’t hide the smile on his face when he saw it was from Eren.

**Just got off wrk. whtcha doin? -Eren.**

**Cleaning my flat. You? -Levi**

**Was wndring if we could chll. Can I cme ovr? -Eren**

**Yeah. Just head up the stairs next to the bar. Ill leave the door unlocked. -Levi.**

“Time for you to leave Erwin,” Levi said walking over to his friend.

“You just met him!” Erwin narrowed his eyes, “You can't choose a new kid over a life long friend.”

Levi pushed at his shoulders, “Watch me. You can tell Hanji that I’m going to have wild hardcore sex tonight. That should keep her contained for a while.”

Erwin laughed as he let Levi push him out the door. He kept the door unlocked like he said he would, but he went back to cleaning. About 20 minutes later, the door opened and Levi looked up to see Eren in a black button up and jeans. Levi almost forgot how to breath.

“Hey,” He finally managed to get out.

Eren smiled, “Hey. Are you sure it’s alright that I came over?”

Levi nodded, putting away his cleaning supplies. “Do you want water or something?”

“Uh water is fine.”

Levi went to the fridge pulling out two bottles of water, he tossed one to Eren.

“This is a lot cleaner than I imagined it was. You’re a college student who works at a bar, I just thought there would be at least clothes on the floor.”

Levi shrugged, “I like everything to be in their places and everything to be clean.”

Eren smiled, “It looks very nice. Much cleaner than my apartment. Though if Mikasa didn’t live there also, it would be much worse.”

“You live with your sister?” Levi went to sit on his couch, one leg crossed over the other. Ravioli jumped up into his lap.

“It wasn’t much by choice. Financially it’s better, and she’s super protective of me.” Eren went to sit besides him, hand shyly going for the cat.

Levi was about to tell him not to touch her, she didn’t liked being touched by anyone but Levi, but Ravioli reached out for him, rubbing her head on his leg.

“Wow,” Levi stared down at his cat, “She doesn’t like anyone actually touching her.”

“I have a thing with animals,” Eren laughed, scratching behind her head. Her favorite spot. “What’s her name?”

“Ravioli. When i first got her, she stuck her face into my bowl of ravioli. And she smelt like that tomato sauce for a week. And it kinda stuck.”

Eren laughed as the cat jumped down going into the kitchen. They were left alone close together on the couch. Levi cleared his throat.

“Did you have a good time last night?”

Eren looked down, messing with the bottle in his hands.”It would have been better if we tested the sound proof theory.”

There it was. Levi swallowed. He felt his dick reponse, and he licked his suddenly dry lips. His eyes darted over to his bed, while Eren looked up at him. They didn’t know each other, but Levi could tell they were about to. He stood, and so did Eren, and that’s when he noticed that Eren was definitely taller than him. Quickly Levi went to lock the front door, and when he turned around, Eren was behind him. Their eyes locked, and Levi grabbed Eren’s collar, turning him and pushing him against the door. He silently thanked Erwin forcing him to go to the gym with him. He grabbed at Eren’s legs, hoisting them up and around his waist. They didn’t kiss, but just stared at each other with heavy lidded eyes. They kept their eye contact, air growing thick with sexual tension, as Levi carried Eren the bed. He didn’t let him drop, but held on to Eren as he kneeled onto the bed. Eren finally broke from the eye contact and he pulled on Levi’s shirt bringing his mouth to his own. Levi was pulling at Eren’s shirt, carefully unbuttoning it. He was trying to move fast, even if he wanted to take the time to savor this moment.

“Shit,” Levi muttered into the side of Eren’s neck. “I don’t have condoms.”

Eren’s hand slipped into Levi’s jeans, “‘S fine.” Eren pushed Levi back, taking him by surprise. He bounced backwards, head hanging slightly off the edge of the bed. Eren pushed at Levi’s shirt leaving his stomach exposed. He looked up at Levi before kissing his stomach down to the waistline of his pants. Levi ran his tongue across his lips as Eren unbuttoned his pants, yanking them along with Levi’s boxers. Levi kicked them somewhere off the bed and Eren settled between his legs.

Eren nipped at Levi’s hip causing him to suck in a breath, “Fuck Eren.”

“Maybe if you had a condom you could.” Before Levi could come back with a snarky remark, Eren took him into his mouth. Levi’s eyes went wide and his hands instantly caught themselves in Eren’s hair.

Eren across Levi’s body at him, sucking in his cheeks and taking more of Levi in. He really didn’t mean to grip his hair so tight, but fuck, Levi couldn’t think straight. Then Eren started moving, moving his head up and down on Levi and he let out a low moan.

It was slow and Levi tried to push his head back down, but Eren would only push back up. Eren let go of Levi with a loud pop, and swatted at Levi’s hands. “Grip the sheets if you’re going to try and rip my hair out.”

Levi glared at him, but let go of his hair. Eren went back to work, licking from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around it. He took Levi back into his mouth and after what felt like an eternity, Levi finally came. Stars exploded behind Levi’s eyes and swears it wasn’t him that made the loud noise.

When Levi finally came to, Eren was sitting up, stroking himself slowly. Levi sat up and smiled, “Need help?”

He replaced his Eren’s hand with his own, pushing Eren back against the pillows with his other hand. His grip was loose, meaning to tease Eren like he had done to him. Eren looked up at him, his lip caught between teeth.

Levi brought his finger up to Eren’s mouth and without hesitation Eren opened his mouth just enough. He slipped his finger into Eren’s mouth and Eren bit gently. Levi gripped him a little tighter as he stroked and Eren sucked greedily on Levi’s finger. When Levi deemed it was wet enough, he took his finger out of Eren’s mouth. Levi let his finger lazily trail down Eren’s body stopping when he reached Eren’s hole.

“Do you want this?”

Eren’s mouth fell open as he nodded and Levi slowly circled around the tight ring. Pumping Eren as he slowly pushed into him. Eren gasped reaching up to grasp Levi. As they kissed, Levi slowly curled his finger and Eren moaned. Between Levi pushing his finger in and out and slowly pumping his dick, Eren was ready to lose it.

“Levi,” Eren pleaded, “Please, I’m so close.”

Levi smile, leaning down to take Eren into his mouth.

“Levi” Eren came and Levi swallowed it greedily.

Eren panted, throwing an arm across his eyes, “That was. Wow.”

Levi grinned, taking off his shirt to toss on the floor. Eren’s shirt soon followed. Levi wrapped them in his blankets, his arms wrapping around Eren.

 


	3. Titan Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this all written up because work has been slow. I took in a note book and I wrote the whole chapter at work. Yeah It's small. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for all the positive things said about this!

Levi woke up a couple hours later feeling completely relaxed. He looked over to Eren who was soaring lightly and decided he wouldn’t wake him up yet. Carefully Levi slid from the bed and padded over to where all their clothes lay. He threw his own clothes into a basket to be washed later and then he folded Eren’s clothes and laid them at the end of the bed. After throwing on some jeans and an old t shirt, Levi looked at the clock as his stomach growled. it was dinner time and he hadn’t laid anything out. Levi looked over to Eren’s sleeping form and frowned. He couldn’t call the chinese place, it might wake Eren up.

Deciding that Erwin was going to find out sooner or later, Levi picked his phone up from the kitchen counter. Sighing he typed out his message to his nosey friend.

**Can you order my usual chinese food for two? -Levi**

**Why can’t you? -Erwin**

**Don’t want to wake up the snoring brat -Levi**

**So you did get laid -Erwin**

**Not exactly. Look just order my food -Levi**

**One condition -Erwin**

**Erwin… -Levi**

**Hanji and I are going for drinks later. Join us -Erwin**

**Fine. You better order extra egg rolls -Levi**

Levi shoved his phone into his pocket looking down at Ravioli who was brushing against his legs. He looked over to her food bowl and realized it was empty. Levi shook his head and reached under the cabinet to grab some cat food. He put a little in for her dinner before putting the bag back.

Going over to his desk, he sat down and started his computer. After checking emails and his work schedule, Levi sat back in his chair, his eyes occasionally going over to Eren. He wondered if he should wake him up, the food should be there soon. Levi smiled and stood, walking over to the side of the bed Eren slept on. He leaned down, kissing the top of Eren’s head. Eren woke up with Levi smiling above him.

“You snore,” Levi straightened up, but sat on the edge of the bed.

Eren yawned, “What time is it?”

“Dinner time,” Levi looked up as someone knocked on his door, “I hope you can stay for dinner. I ordered chinese.”

As if on cue Eren’s stomach growled. He laughed as Levi went to answer the door.

“Is chinese okay?” Levi asked. He didn't need to give the man a ip, Erwin took care of it. When he turned around Eren had pants on. His shirt was left folded on the bed.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” He came over to sit at the kitchen counter, “Is this where we have the awkward after sex talk?”

Levi shrugged and sat down with plates, “Only if you want it to be awkward.”

“We barely know each other.”

“Not true,” Levi took a bite of his chicken, “I know you get as loud as I thought you were going to get. Almost makes me question my ability. Besides, strangers fuck with less words exchanged then we have.”

Eren looked straight into Levi’s eyes, “Maybe if you had condoms I would have screamed.”

Levi almost choked,” We should try that some time.”

“I’ll remember that the next time I come over,” Eren laughed and shoved food into his mouth, “I’ll bring my own stash.”

There would be a next time.

Levi rolled his eyes, “You’re cocky. Maybe I thought you sucked. No pun intended. Ever think I won’t invite you back?”

Eren shrugged, “I’m confident in my abilities. That and you’re hard thinking about the next time.”

Levi looked down. Damn. He couldn’t deny it. Eren was fantastic with his mouth. “I would totally ask for another, but I have some nosey friends that need my attention.”

Eren took his plate to the sink, rinsing it off and setting it to the side. Levi made an appreciative noise. His eyes didn’t leave Eren as he walked over to the bed and put his shirt on. He shoved his keys and wallet into his pocket before turning back to Levi.

“It was a pleasure,” He bowed playfully and went to the door, “Thanks for dinner and the amazing foreplay.”

Levi narrowed his eyes, “Leave before you embarrass yourself, Eren.”

He laughed opening the door, “I’ll see you…?”

“The bar is closed on Sundays, so you can come over tomorrow.”

“Then it’s settled. You'll hear me scream tomorrow. That is if you’re good enough.”

He slipped out before Levi could say anything. Smiling, Levi ate the rest of his food before texting Erwin.

**Where are we meeting? -Levi**

Levi was able to do the dishes before Erwin texted him back.

**Titan Sky -Erwin**

Levi rolled his eyes, leave it to Erwin to pick the most expensive bar. Luckily for Levi, he had money from the bar. His parents paid for his apartment and schooling, which meant that most of his paycheck from Bar Rose was pocket money. Levi looked down at was he was wearing and wrinkled his nose, he was going to need to get into something much fancier.

With Erwin high up in a company and Hanji working at the hospital, Levi wasn’t even allowed to spend money when they were involved. They refused to let him even leave a tip most of the time. Levi rolled his eyes at the thought, he didn’t take advantage of his friends, but tonight he was going to make them pay for being nosey.

After a shower, Levi pulled on a nice deep blue button up and black dress pants. He dried his hair and brushed his teeth and finished his polished look with a silver watch Erwin bought him for his birthday a few years back. He wouldn’t need to call a cab, Titan Sky was just up the road. It was at the top of a tall building, and Levi hated waiting in the slow elevator.

When the doors opened, he saw Erwin and Hanji waiting for him at a booth. With one look at Hanji’s wide smile, Levi already wanted to leave. He showed the door man his ID, verifying he was over the age of twenty one, and walked over to the table.

Sitting down, Levi put his hand up toward Hanji, “Do not annoy me until I have at least one glass of my wine.”

Erwin laughed waving his hand for a waitress. When she came to the table, Levi turned to her with a cold stare.

“I’ll have a glass of the Littorai Thieriot Vineyard Chardonnay.”

She nodded after swallowing and trying to maintain her composure. It was the most expensive wine they had. When it was brought to him, Levi immediately started to sip at it. Erwin rolled his eyes.

“Now that you’ve had you’re over priced wine, please start. Hanji is screaming internally here.”

Hanji nodded, leaning toward the table.

Sitting back against the booth, Levi crossed his legs and made eye contact with Hanji as he took another long sip of his drink. They could wait, but it was clear that Erwin wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer.

“Shortly after you left, Eren came over.”

“Don’t be an ass Levi. What happened?” If Erwin could glare any harder he would.

Levi shrugged, “He sucked my dick.”

Hanji’s eyes widened, “Okay? Was it good? You have to give us details!”

Levi clicked his tongue and shook his head, “No I don’t you little shit. You’re lucky I told you this much.”

“Levi,” She whined.

Levi sighed, “Fine. I give him a ten out of ten. Would do it again.”

“Will you?” Erwin pushed.

Levi nodded, “Yes, so don’t expect me to answer my phone tomorrow. If you show up, I will make it my personal goal to murder you both.”

Hanji drank the rest of her beverage, “He’s coming over tomorrow?”

“That’s what i just said.”

“You aren’t one to get without giving back,” Erwin smirked, “What else did you two do today?”

Levi frowned, “Unfortunately that was it. I didn’t have any condoms.”

Erwin burst out laughing, causing some eyes to turn to them, “How?”

“I don’t know Erwin,” Levi hissed, “Maybe it’s because I haven’t been with someone since my first year at college.”

Hanji shook her head, “You’re life sucks.”

Levi finished his drink, “I’ll let you too assholes pay for me tonight. Have fun imagining what I did to him.”

Levi left them, both of them laughing. He was excited to See Eren again tomorrow, but he didn’t want to end up like it did today. Levi actually wanted to get to know Eren. Maybe he would make him dinner.


	4. Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go out to dinner with Erwin and Hanji. There is trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'm making my posting date to Sundays. Not tomorrow but next Sunday, chapter Five will be out.

Even though his flat was clean from yesterday, Levi found himself cleaning it again early morning. Ravioli protested by hissing at the vacuum cleaner, but she ran when it was turned on. He even got his sheets cleaned before texting Eren. It was now noon.

**Still coming over? -Levi**

He was able get the kitchen tiles scrubbed before Eren texted back.

**Nt sure u wnt me around Mikasa gave me smthn to eat last nght tht mssed my stmch up. -Eren**

Levi frowned, he did still want Eren to come over. Even if they weren’t going to have sex.

**Well the invitation is still out there. We don’t have to do anything. we can just watch movies. I’ll make you dinner. What do you want? -Levi**

**Anythng tht isnt greasy -Eren**

**I’ll see you later then -Levi**

Levi sighed and went to his freezer to pull out some chicken. He would make him homemade chicken noodle soup. It was easy on the stomach. Even though he wouldn’t be able to hear those screams that were promised, Levi smiled that Eren still wanted to come over. It meant that he was doing something right. After he laid out all the stuff he would need for the soup, Levi went to set his laptop up to the tv. They could watch movies on his netflix.  

Levi filled the sink up with hot water to let the chicken thaw faster. He went about his flat, bored. He had cleaned everything that could possibly be cleaned, so he decided to crawl under his bed and drag out his old guitar. He didn’t play it very often, but he he enjoyed opening the case it was in. Levi sat on the couch with it, his sweater bunching up around him as he positioned it. Levi lets his fingers do all the work and soon enough the flat was filled with the noise of his guitar. Even Ravioli came out from under the bed to curl up on the other side of the couch.

Levi stopped suddenly, his head jerking up to the door when someone knocked on it. A smile crept to his face when he realised that it must be Eren. He opened the door but frowned. It was Eren but he looked like death. He was pale and his usual vibrant green eyes seemed dull and glassy. 

Levi stepped aside to let him in, “You look bad.”

“No shit,” Eren went to the couch and dropped down. “I got food poisoning or something. Mikasa didn’t want me home alone, but she needed to go to work. I hope you don’t mind.”

Levi shrugged and shut the door, “You’re lucky I’m off work. How does chicken noodle soup sound for dinner.”

Eren groaned and pushed his face into the couch, “No food sounds great.”

“Yeager,” Levi snapped, “Do not get sick on my couch. I spent all day cleaning, along with yesterday before you came over.”

“I can leave,” Eren started to push himself up.

Levi sighed and kneeled by the couch, pushing him back down. “No, stay. I don’t mind taking care of you Eren. I’m sorry, that came out harsher than I meant it. I just have this thing about things being clean.”

“Don’t come to my house then,” Eren let himself be pushed back down onto the couch. 

Levi laughed ,”Kid, I don’t want to anytime soon.”

Eren laughed, but soon grimaced, “I’m sorry. We’ve only known each other for a couple days and I’m making you take care of me.”

Levi rolled his eyes and stood, ruffling the top of Eren’s head, “You aren’t making me do anything. If I didn’t want you to come over I would have said no.”

“I bet you were expecting a good time. I don’t think I can take anything, but if you want I can…”

Levi cleared his throat, “You threw up today. You aren’t putting your mouth anywhere near me until I know you brushed for at least five minutes.”

Eren lifted his head just enough to show Levi that he rolled his eyes. “Then what are we going to do?”

“Believe it or not Eren, but there are things to do other than have sex. We can watch netflix.”

“That could lead to Netflix and Chill.”

Levi laughed and walked into the kitchen. He went to the kitchen and found that the chicken was fully thawed, so he cut it up and threw it into a pan. He also started to boil water in a pot. Turning the fire on low, Levi walked back to Eren with a water bottle.

“Drink up,” He put the bottle on the floor next to Eren’s hand. His eyes were closed, but Levi knew he wasn’t sleeping yet.

 

Once Levi was done with the soup, he put a lid over the top to keep it warm. Eren was still not ready to eat and was currently snoring on the couch. Levi walked over to him and frowned when he noticed the untouched water. He kneels down to brush the stray hairs out of Eren’s face. The snoring stopped and Eren slowly opened his eyes. They looked so much brighter than they did before.

“Feeling better?” Levi gestured for him to sit up.

Eren nodded and yawned, laying back down into Levi’s lap. “Whatever you made smells good.”

“Chicken noodle soup, like I said before. Are you hungry?”

“No, not yet. It just smells good.” 

Levi smiled and looked down at him, “Well this is the perfect opportunity to get to know each other.”

Eren looked up at him, “What do you want to know?”

 

A couple of weeks pass and Levi and Eren sort of became a thing. Though neither one of them asked each other out, people referred to them as a couple. They didn’t complain. Eren came over to Levi’s every chance he got and in between classes at school, they could be found together. 

“Why did you want me to dress up again?” Eren complained as he looked himself over in the mirror.

“We are going to a really high class place Eren. Jeans are not appropriate attire.” Levi stood behind him as he adjusted his tie. 

Eren wore a red button up and black dress pants. Levi wore a form fitting black suit with a deep blue tie. 

“Who am I meeting again?” Eren was fidgeting on his feet. “I’m a little nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Levi laughed, “Erwin and Hanji will love you. Hanji has been dying to meet you since the first time you came over.”

“Hanji is the…?”

“Med student. She works at the hospital.”

“And Erwin?”

“Erwin works for a security company. He’s pretty high up on the food chain there.”

Eren turned to Levi, “How can you afford a fancy place? You’re a college student.”

Levi shrugged, “The bar money is all pocket money. I’m pretty good with saving.”

“Oh.”

Levi chuckled and reached out to adjust Eren’s tie, “Maybe when we get back we can have a little fun with these ties.”

He watched as Eren blushed and tried to hide it by walking out of the bathroom. Levi followed him, smiling as he watched Eren’s ass, “Do you want to come back here tonight? Or would you like to drop you off at home, since it is a school night?”

Eren shrugged, “I was actually wondering if I could stay the night.”

Levi’s heart skipped a beat, “You’re always welcomed here, Eren.”

“Well I would need to stop home and pick up some clothes and other things,” Eren sat on the edge of the couch, careful to not let Ravioli touch him, “So if you want to drop me off at home, I’ll drive myself back here after I pick some stuff up.”

Levi nodded and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, “Are you ready to go? Knowing Erwin he’s already there.” 

Eren jumped off the couch, “Yeah, let’s get this over with.”

He was nervous and it was cute. Levi laughed, “It will be fine, Yeager. I’m sure they will love you.”

 

Even though it was only a ten minute walk, Levi drove them there. The night air was starting to become cold.

“Have your ID out,” Levi told him as they walked into the elevator, “They card you immediately.”

Eren fumbled for his wallet as the doors closed. Levi found himself smiling and staring at Eren.  Levi quickly looked away, trying to stop the thoughts that were trying to flood his mind. When he looked back, Eren had a giant grin on his face.

“What are you smiling at shit head?”

“You.”

Levi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, “Me?”

“Yes,” Eren laughed, “I know what you were thinking.”

Levi rolled his eyes, stepping forward when the elevator doors opened. He handed his ID to the door man and Eren followed. 

“Do you have a reservation?”

Levi nodded, “It’s under Smith.”

The man nodded and led them to the back of the bar where Hanji, Erwin and Petra sat.

“Petra,” Levi pulled out a chair for Eren, “I wasn’t expecting you.”

She smiled, leaning forward and Levi sat next to Eren, “Hanji invited me. I had nothing to do tonight, so I thought it would be a great opportunity to see you and…”

“Eren, this is Petra.” 

Eren smiled, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You all should be more considerate of Eren’s feelings,” Levi folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair, “I told him he would meet only Erwin and Hanji. This is a very unpleasant surprise.”

Petra rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her wine.

“No!” Eren laughed, “Really I don’t mind. I enjoy meeting new people.”

Hanji laughed, “At least one of you does.”

Levi huffed as a waiter came to take his and Eren’s drink orders. Eren wasn’t sure what to drink, so Levi ordered his usual wine for the two of them.

“So Eren,” Erwin took a sip of his own beverage, “Levi says you study architecture?” 

Eren nodded, “I’ve been interested in designing houses for as long as I can remember.”

“Did it stem off of wanting to build your own house?”

Eren nodded once more and smiled up at the waiter who handed their drinks to them. Levi watched as Eren took a curious sip from his own glass. Levi’s lip twitched when he watch Eren’s eyes widen, and he turned to Levi.

“This is really good!”

Levi drank from his own glass, momentarily distracted by Eren, “I know, but you can only have one glass. You’ll know why when you finish it.”

Hanji laughed, “That wine is strong!”

“I can’t be the only one dying to know,” Petra shifted in her seat, “How did you two meet?”

“It’s a boring story,” Levi rolled his eyes, “I promise I didn’t hit him with my car.”

“We met in the library at school,” Eren elbowed Levi, “He was sitting by himself at the last table. If I didn’t really need the space to work, I probably would have tried to find some place else to sit. Levi gives off this really unfriendly vibe.”

“Jeez thanks.” Levi continued to drink from his glass and watched as Erwin tried to suppress his laughter.

“Sounds like the Levi I know.”

Levi went to take another sip of his wine, before his eyes locked onto something stuck to his glass. He swallowed thickly as his heart began to beat faster. His glass was dirty and he drank from it. He never drank before looking, why hadn’t he now.

“Levi?”

His eyes continued to stare at the glass in his hand, jaw clenching. Levi thought he heard his name again, but his mind was racing with dirty streets and dirty clothes. A large set of hands took the glass from him while a smaller pair was trying to pull him from his seat.

“Get him out of here,” It was Erwin’s voice, “He’s having a panic attack.”

“What do I do?” Eren’s voice was a small whisper.

Somewhere Petra was yelling at their waiter about the dirty dish. Erwin yanked Levi out of his chair, just as his breathing started to quicken. He was pushed, but all Levi could see was dirty streets and dirty people. People in rags, and he was dressed like them. It smelled like a dumpster.

 

“Hey.”

It took Levi a moment to collect his surroundings. He was back in his flat, Ravioli was in his lap, and everything was clean. Levi visibly relaxed on the couch and his eyes met Eren’s who was sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” Eren whispered, “Panic attacks happen. I just want to know if you’re okay.”

Levi thought for a moment. His heart wasn’t racing anymore, he could see clearly, he had a small headache, but everything was okay. He nodded after a second, before guilt and embarrassment washed over him. Ravioli jumped down from his lap as he put his head in his hands and groaned.

“I’m sorry,” Levi gritted his teeth, “I ruined our night.”

Eren leaned forward grabbing his chin and forcing Levi too look at him, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I had a great night. I really like your friends. I’m not worried about what happened, Levi. I just want to know what I can do in the future to either avoid it or fix it.”

Levi stared into Eren’s eyes. How was Eren so understanding? His heart skipped and he looked away, “I really rather not talk about it, but before my mother married my father, we lived on the streets.”

The room was silent. After a minute or two, Eren stood up, dragging Levi with him, and went over to the bed. Eren fell over forcing Levi to fall over as well. He wrapped the blankets around them both before whispering into Levi’s hair.

“Thank you for trusting me with that information.”


	5. Aye Aye Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren missed school, so Erwin comes to check up on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I got this done and posted today. Sunday. I'll get the next chapter up my Sunday also~  
> Comment what you think :}

 

When Levi woke up, his first thought was, ‘ _ I slept in last night's clothes.’ _ Levi swallowed the groan that threatened to surface when he remembered Eren was with him. Levi rolled over, listening to the snoring stop.

“I don’t even need to open my eyes to know you’re staring at me.”

Levi smiled and rolled back over, “I wasn’t.”

Eren’s arms wrapped around Levi, pulling him back against him. “What time is it?”

Levi grabbed his phone from his pocket, frowning that he was still in last night’s clothes. He looked at the time and cursed, “We missed school.”

He could hear Eren laugh and he sat up to look at him with a questionable look.

“Mikasa is going to kill me.”

“Get out of bed,” Levi ordered as he scrambled to get off the bed, “I’m taking a shower because I’m fucking gross. So are you, so take my advice and go home. Come back clean.”

Eren rolled his eyes and Levi began to strip down the bed, “Why are you taking the sheets off? Didn’t you clean them last week?”

“Eren,” Levi stopped what he was doing to look at him with all seriousness, “We slept in our clothes last night. Do you know how gross that is? I sweat when I have panic attacks!”

Eren shrugged, “People sweat in their sleep, Levi.”

“You’re not sleeping in my bed ever again. You can sleep on the floor.”

“I don’t even get the couch?” Eren whined as he watched Levi drag the blankets and sheets to the washer and dryer.

“Do you know how hard it is to wash couches? You can sleep on the floor.”

Eren huffed as he put his shoes on, “I’ll be back soon I suppose.”

Levi stopped at the kitchen counter and tossed Eren the keys, “Drive safe.”

Eren stuck out his tongue and ducked out the door leaving Levi to his work. Levi continued to drag the sheets across the kitchen to the small closet that held the washer and dryer. Because of how small it was, he was only going to be able to wash a blanket at a time. Levi loaded the washer then took off his clothes and threw them into the basket. He walked across the room to his bathroom, turning the hot water on in the shower. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to last night and he grimaced. He was embarrassed that Eren had to witness that. Levi scrubbed at his skin, the whole episode could have been avoided if he looked at his glass first. Eren probably thought he was ridiculous. 

When Levi deemed himself clean, he turned off the water and stepped out. He towel dried his hair then wrapped the towel around his waist. Levi almost jumped when he opened the door to see Erwin sitting at his kitchen counter.

“Glad I don’t walk around naked,” Levi mumbled as he walked to his closet.

Erwin laughed, “You left the door unlocked, besides, I’ve seen it all before.”

“What do you want?” Levi walked into his closet pulling on a pair of tight jeans.

“Petra texted me that you didn’t show up to class.”

“So you’re stalking me?” He came out of the closet with the towel wrapped around his neck.

“Stop being an ass, Levi,” Erwin went to the fridge to grab a water, “I was checking to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’ve had panic attacks before Erwin,” Levi rolled his eyes and went to the washer. He pulled out the sheet and shoved it into the dryer. He then put his blanket into the wash. “Eren’s coming back over.”

“How was that last night? How did he handle it?”

“I don’t know,” Levi sighed, sitting himself down at the counter, “He said he understands. He stayed last night.”

“Oh? Is that why you’re washing the sheets?”

“Would you leave already?” Levi groaned as Erwin started to make eggs, “Nothing happened. We went straight to bed in our clothes.”

“Hm.”

They sat there in a comfortable silence before Erwin dumped a plate of eggs in front of Levi. 

“Eat. I know for fact you haven’t eaten yet.”

“Well I woke up an hour ago.”

“Levi.”

Levi rolled his eyes and took a bite of the eggs, “Did you make extra? Eren should be coming back soon.”

Erwin nodded and as if on cue, Eren walked through the door with a bag thrown over his shoulder.  Eren stopped when he saw Erwin and he smiled awkwardly as he slid the bag off his shoulder and to the ground.

“He came to check on me,” Levi answered the unasked question. “Petra texted him and told him that I didn’t go to class.”

“I guess you haven’t either,” Erwin laughed as he slid a plate next to Levi, “I made some eggs if you’re hungry.”

Eren nodded walking over to the bed to throw his bag onto it, “Yeah, We kinda slept in.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at Erwin who smirked, “Nothing happened.”

“You probably wouldn’t be in such a pissed off mood if you did.”

Eren laughed as he came to sit next to Levi, “Probably.”

“Oi,” Levi elbowed Eren’s ribs, “Want me to kick you out too, Yeager?”

Eren kissed Levi’s cheek before shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Erwin stood on the other side of the counter eating his own. 

“Don’t you have work?” Levi narrowed his eyes at the older blonde.

Erwin nodded, “Yes I do, which reminds me. A position has opened up as my assistant.”

“You’re telling me this, why?” Levi finished his eggs and hopped down from the counter to wash his plate.

“It pays better than your bar job.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Why would I want to be your assistant?”

“You could always move your way up in the ranks.”

Eren agreed, “I think you should go for it! You are a business major, it might help you figure out what you want to do.”

“I’ll think about it,” Levi dried his dish and set it up with the others, “You two better wash your plates.” 

Levi went over to his desk throwing on the hoodie that was on the back of his chair. He took a deep breath, it was Eren’s. It smelled good. He sat down leaving the other two to talk amongst themselves as he went through his email. There was one from his mom asking for him to come visit. 

“I have work tonight,” Levi announced, “Are you staying over Eren?”

Levi turned just enough to see Eren shrug and walk over to him, “Sure.”

Eren sat down in Levi lap, making Levi stiffen. He wasn’t expecting Eren to be bold, but it amused Levi, especially with the half glare he was getting from Erwin. Levi could tell that Erwin was jealous. Slowly Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, sliding his hands into the hoodie’s pouch. At this point Erwin masked any emotion he was going to show. He coughed and turned to pick up his things.

“I should get back to work,” He said, collecting his belongings, “Think about the internship Levi.”

“Mhm.” Levi had to strain his neck to see over Eren. He really hated being short. “Thanks for checking in.”

Erwin didn’t say anything as he walked out. As soon as the door shut, Levi chuckled.

“Way to assert your dominance there kid.”

Eren stood, so he could turn around and face Levi. He sat on the floor, resting his chin on Levi’s knee, “I don’t really like the way he stares at your ass. No one should be looking at your ass.”

“I have a great ass.”

Eren rolled his eyes, “You do, but it’s my ass. What is your relationship with Erwin?”

Levi sighed, “There is nothing more than a really close friendship. He and I used to date when I was a freshman in college. I broke up with him.”

“Why did you guys break up?”

Levi shrugged, leaning back in the chair. He enjoyed staring down at Eren on the floor, “We are both very dominant people. It really just didn’t work out. He wishes it did but I’m over it.”

“He’s cute.”

Levi laughed, “He’s an ass.”

“Well so are you, but we’re talking about Erwin.”

Levi stood, pushing the chair back into the desk as he did. Eren’s face was almost against his thigh, “Are you jealous?”

“Only if you don’t show me how dominant you can be.”

They stared at each other for a couple second before Levi dropped to his knees to kiss Eren. There wasn’t anything loving about this kiss. Levi yanked on Eren’s hair, pulling his head back to nip at his neck.

“Is this what you mean, Eren?”

Eren moaned as Levi continued. He kept his hold on Eren’s hair as he sucked greedily on his neck. He wanted to show the world who Eren belonged to. Levi smirked knowing that Eren’s sister would probably bitch at him. Levi stood up, undoing his pants.

“I can’t be the only one doing things.”

Eren took the hint and sat up on his knees. His fingers brushed Levi’s away as he pulled at his jeans just enough to free Levi’s cock. Eren didn’t waste any time at first. He wrapped his fingers around Levi while he took the tip into his mouth. Levi stared down at him with half closed eyes and Eren had no difficulty holding Levi’s gaze as he took more of him. Eren let his teeth graze the skin making Levi suck in air.

“Watch yourself Eren, I don’t want you thinking you’re in control.”

Eren rolled his eyes and leaned back to talk, “Because we all know you are.”

Levi pushed at Eren’s shoulder, making him fall backwards as he walked away. Eren watched Levi, jeans only covering half of his ass as he went to the bed. “Come here brat.”

Eren was quick to move, scrambling to take his clothes off. Once they were in a pile at the end of the bed, Levi pushed Eren onto the bed and crawled on top of him. 

Levi started to pump Eren’s dick, earning a low moan, “Are you still jealous?”

Eren shook his head and Levi stopped his hand, “I’m sorry, but I didn’t hear you.”

“Maybe you should get some hearing aids. You’re going deaf.”

“You shitty brat,” Levi pinched Eren’s nipples.

Eren gasped, his eyes shutting as his hips thrusted upwards. Levi smirked and he leaned forward to nip at the other nipple. It got him the same response.

“Someone’s sensitive.”

Eren whined, fingers digging into Levi’s arm.

“What do you want Eren?”

“Just fuck me already.”

Levi sat up, hand reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. He squirted some into his palm and rubbed it up and down his dick. Once he was done, he started to tease Eren’s hole.

“Levi, please.”

He pushed his finger in and Eren bucked his hips.

“If you move again I’ll stop,” Levi slapped Eren’s thigh. 

Eren opened his eyes, panting as Levi pushed in another finger. When Levi started to scissor his fingers, Eren began to get louder. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Levi was glad his apartment was soundproof. Levi withdrew his fingers and lined his dick up. A quick look at Eren told him all he needed to know and Levi pushed in. Once Levi’s hips met Eren’s, he had to stop. Levi gritted his teeth. 

“Fuck Eren, you’re so fucking tight.”

Eren reached up to pull Levi’s lips down to his own. The kiss broke when Levi started to move his hips. Eren moaned and Levi was sure there was marks imprinted into his arms. Eren was strong. Levi set a slow pace at first, teasing Eren, but it wasn’t long before Eren was moving his own hips. The steady pace was forgotten and their breaths became erratic. Levi reached between them, pumping Eren’s dick.

Eren was the first to come. Splattering it all over his stomach and Levi’s hand. Levi pulled out, pumping out his cock. It wasn’t long before he spilled all over Eren’s stomach as well. He fell beside Eren, trying to catch his breathe.

Eren grabbed at his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I need another shower,” Eren said.

Levi groaned, “Move as carefully as you can. There are no sheets on this bed and if you get anything on it, I will kill you.”

“Aye aye Captain.”


End file.
